Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 August 2012
23:29 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 23:39 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 23:40 Hello 23:42 heyllo 23:43 What are you up to? 23:45 finshed book we had to read over summer....2 days beforhand lol 23:46 playing some are dee are atm 23:47 Yeah, I still have to do a couple things before school starts. 23:47 But it's no issue. 23:48 that schedule and all keeping teh last second rush from happening lol 23:51 speaking of rdr...wanna play some? 23:51 Not really. 23:52 psk.......pls 00:36 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 00:36 yo 00:36 Guess whos back. 00:36 Back again 00:36 Rampants back 00:36 tell a friend 00:36 no 00:37 do it 00:37 nub 00:37 tell URL 00:37 URL 00:37 Hi 00:37 Ohai 00:37 @URL:Hi 00:37 I cant get URL to work 00:37 You don't. 00:37 yes I do 00:37 Only Mods/Admins can toy with URL. 00:37 I still cnat figure out 00:38 cant 00:38 HL got chat mod before Charcoal got admin 00:38 :/ 00:38 and Eden wont give me trusted user 00:38 because he says the incident is "Fresh on peoples minds." 00:38 And I said 00:38 Charcoals an admin? 00:38 Duh Fuq 00:38 no 00:38 I said before lawl 00:39 I dont think that the arguement in question is fresh on everyones talk list 00:39 so 00:39 what has the theme of the chat been the past few weeks I was learning ROT 3 00:40 Nothing really. 00:40 Note- ROT 3 refers to my code. Please look up ROT 3 code to figure stuff out 00:40 PSK, tell me, has the arguement even been a topic? 00:40 Eden seems to think so :/ 00:40 No, but I think he means it's going to be a thing no one will forget for a while. 00:41 No one will ever forget it lol 00:41 if the wiki had a timeline of major events 00:41 it would be on it 00:41 Speaking of that 00:41 does the wiki have a timeline of events? 00:41 What would be on it? 00:41 Ops 00:41 your name change would be on it 00:42 Yes, it does. 00:42 UK to gay CoD fanboy trying to troll the CoD wiki 00:42 link me please 00:42 I'll try to find it, I can't exactly remember. 00:42 okay 00:42 thank you PSK 00:42 Actually, that was easy. 00:42 Wait, never mind. 00:42 Lol. 00:42 Ramp to still being the beechy ramp he is today 00:43 Ramp to wait, my name has never changed 00:43 Dont play with my slim you aint no shady or opposer 00:43 Beech pls 00:43 We learned arguementive writing in LA yesterday 00:43 prepare yourselfs 00:44 Queenie is lying 00:44 okay 00:44 so this is what we did 00:44 this lady name queenie 00:44 got in a fight with her butt buddy 00:44 got drunk 00:44 came home with friends, who came ten minutes after her 00:44 when they got their 00:44 *there 00:45 she said her butt buddy was dead 00:45 giggity giggity giggity 00:45 and said 00:45 he was coming down stairs for a drink 00:45 burt 00:45 *but 00:45 his glass wasnt broken 00:45 the rug was not disturbed 00:45 *distrubed 00:45 JESUS 00:45 wait 00:45 I was spelling it right 00:46 *facepalm* 00:46 BTW 00:46 my history teacher did a facepalm XDD 00:46 *XD 00:46 so anyways 00:46 and the guy was lying stomach up head first at the bottom of the stairs 00:46 unless he was moonwalking down the stairs 00:46 he couldnt land like that 00:47 so we determined 00:47 that Queenie was lying 00:47 and should be arrested to lying to police and then investigated for the murder of her butt buddy 00:47 *for 00:48 :3 00:48 and 00:48 my science teacher 00:48 sounds like he should be on the radio 00:48 ops 00:48 I can't seem to find it, but what it mainly composes of is a list of adoptions by the different Bureaucrats. and a list of page number milestones. 00:48 have you already turned 14 ops 00:49 His birthday is in six days if I recall. 00:49 :P 00:49 He is in 9th grade 00:49 I am not :( 00:49 but hey 00:49 we get to take a tour of the high school 00:49 and the high school has a bank and sells frozen yogurt 00:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLyoog562x4 00:49 speaking of food 00:49 Well, that sounds cool. 00:50 All we have is a coffee shop. 00:50 Retard president #2 is making us limit food crap 00:50 okay 00:50 2 changes I have seen so far 00:50 1. They have to way the amount of noodles they give us in our chili 3 ways 00:51 1 continued is that they give us about 10 little cheese things 00:51 like 00:51 1 cheese string 00:51 times 10 00:51 2. the breadsticks are whole wheat 00:51 oh yeah 00:51 and we have to get a fruit or vegitable every single damned day 00:52 but hey 00:52 I get to work with a 3D modeling program in both art 1 and Tech Apps 00:52 there are different arts 00:52 art 1 and art 2 combined which is for high school credit 00:53 and art 1,2,and 3 for no credits 00:53 but 00:53 *and 00:53 I have heath 00:53 Heath A is sex and drugs 00:53 and Heath B is bones 00:53 I take some of those during the summer times 00:53 word is 00:54 PSK 00:54 bird 00:54 I am only in junior high 00:54 bird is the word 00:54 we dont have that option yet lol 00:54 Oh yeah. 00:54 :p 00:54 but anyways 00:54 lol nub 00:54 word is 00:54 the heath a teacher said 00:54 us a binder 00:54 a folder is dangerour 00:54 I buy pizza for lunch :P 00:54 *dangerous 00:54 so can I ops 00:54 suck on it 00:54 so anyways 00:54 using a folder is dangerous 00:54 because 00:55 Shut up junior high 00:55 you could drop it in math 00:55 and pictures of penises and vaginas fall out in math 00:55 that would be awkward 00:55 agreed? 00:55 plus 00:55 my math teacher is a guy 00:55 so he might steal some pictures lol 00:56 daym 00:56 everything in this wiki chat 00:56 somehow 00:56 is linked to sex 00:56 I dun get it 00:56 Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's crude. 00:56 true 00:56 -!- Angel of Anarchy has joined Special:Chat 00:56 Hello 00:56 Angel 00:56 Greetings 00:56 Ramp is back 00:56 I'll be back in a moment. 00:57 I would recommend you leave now 00:57 scroll up a bit lol 00:57 oh yes 00:57 and you missed my song 00:57 when I entered chat 00:57 I said 00:57 "Guess whos back. Back again. Rampants back. Tell a friend." 00:58 Heh 00:58 Now this looks like a job for me 00:58 so everybody, just follow me 00:58 cause we need a little, controversy 00:58 cause it feels so empty, without me 00:58 in case you didnt notice 00:58 You kind of do spark things up a bit 00:59 I am good at controversy yes lol 00:59 USMC Lance was better 00:59 XD 00:59 I doubt it 00:59 Is Lance here? 00:59 no 00:59 That was for sarcasm 01:00 I could get banned every week if I wanted to 01:00 start a fight like last time 01:00 drag it all around 01:00 but I wont 01:00 THis isnt my official comeback yet 01:00 I still need to talk to Yuri 01:00 about 01:00 something 01:01 you will see 01:01 I have hinted around to peopel 01:01 *people 01:01 Yuri has not been around for awhile 01:01 here is your hint 01:01 ROT 3 01:01 or any admin 01:01 I could just talk to tywin and get him to clear it with everyone 01:01 and now ur thinking 01:01 doesnt tywin hate you 01:01 no 01:01 :) 01:02 Back. 01:02 Yuri has been here a couple of times, but not all day trips like before. 01:02 psk 01:02 i can guess the next thing you will say 01:02 "I wasn't gonna say that." 01:03 :3 01:03 I don't know why I- 01:03 Ohh... 01:03 That's funny. 01:03 do you get it now? 01:03 Took me a second. 01:03 >:) 01:03 psk 01:03 do you agree 01:04 that I am good at sparking things up a bit? 01:04 By keeping the chat alive, I can agree. 01:04 no no 01:04 making people mad 01:04 Ramp: Do you wanna see something stupid? 01:04 Oh. 01:04 Well, both. 01:04 sure AoA 01:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOktblmRbJg 01:05 Oh boy, here we go. 01:06 WTF is this 01:07 URL Y U NO WORK 01:07 URL is suppossed to give info on the video 01:07 Ramp 01:07 I love how he joins a game that ended. 01:07 what 01:07 Thats works on the CoD Wiki Chat 01:07 oh 01:07 lawl 01:08 Maybe we can ask Sactage to have URL do it here 01:08 Commando+Thermal Scope=Im a badass 01:08 Or a troll 01:09 I want the M2 Carbine in a game 01:10 no 01:10 yes 01:11 i win 01:12 No 01:12 Now you lose 01:12 Yes 01:12 I win 01:12 Same person don't count 01:13 Yes it does 01:13 No it doen't 01:13 *doesn't 01:13 yes it does 01:13 How? 01:13 Because I said so :P 01:13 Pardon me, but no one cares. 01:13 This argument is over. 01:14 No it isnt 01:14 No Electoral fraud here 01:14 Electoral fraud? 01:14 Ops listen 01:14 the Commando from BlOps was OP 01:14 uu 1st 01:14 TYWIN 01:14 yo 01:14 Hello 01:14 but anyways 01:14 PSK 01:15 Greetings my friend 01:15 Yes? 01:15 the thermal on the commando makes it crap 01:15 settled 01:15 orly 01:15 now everyone messed up 01:15 and everyone is wrong 01:15 please 01:15 stop fighitng 01:15 *fighting 01:15 Oh, I thought you were talking about MW2. 01:15 ramp pls 01:15 ops pls 01:15 Lol 01:15 513 pls 01:16 Black 5 year old weapons specialist pls 01:16 OPs 01:16 I know what you are gonna say next 01:16 I suggest stopping now, move on. 01:16 "I wasnt going to say that." 01:16 Hehehehehe 01:16 Dead Crackhead Britsih Officer plz 01:16 pls 01:16 not plz 01:17 please not pls 01:17 tywin Y U SO DEAD 01:17 ... 01:17 there 01:17 he has finally spoken 01:17 clap everyone 01:17 http://gifsoup.com/view5/2837510/michael-jackson-eating-popcorn-o.gif 01:18 Seen it 01:18 For my own enjoyment of watching arguements 01:18 lol 01:18 AoA pls 01:19 If I can make a country kick out all my soldiers from bases I can win an argument 01:20 what 01:20 Total War? 01:21 Empire: Total War? 01:21 he doesnt play that lawl 01:22 Remember the 2050 RP and germany kicked all my people out of the bases cuz of my liberation of half of North Africa 01:22 haha 01:22 lol 01:23 we could have the RP right now 01:23 Lets do it 01:23 I call Israel 01:23 -!- Charcoal121 has joined Special:Chat 01:23 Enjoy yourselves then 01:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYpiQvkfBnU&feature=g-vrec 01:23 Hey Charcoal 01:23 yo 01:23 This is where our tax money goes. 01:23 it wasn't a liberation, UK 01:24 it was a poorly orchestrated and planned occupation of Africa 01:24 and then you all of a sudden abandoned it 01:24 I didnt abandon it 01:24 They have a lot of soldiers just to destroy one Xbox 01:24 well its target practice 01:24 "FUCK YOU, MICROSOFT!" 01:24 My hero. 01:24 Lol Xbox fail hard 01:24 and justified 01:25 What was that one machine pistol they were using? 01:25 M9 01:25 I haven't had a RRoD in over 2 years 01:25 that other one 01:25 before it 01:25 Anytime you destroy a Xbox 360 its justified 01:25 One of them has a sten O_o 01:26 Where the hell do you get 1 of those 01:27 I don't know, that guy almost looked like he had a Sten-2, or whatever. 01:27 we can start the RP 01:27 Ok dokey then 01:27 it looked sort of like a Tec-9 01:27 Who goin 1st 01:27 let's not do one yet 01:27 wait 01:27 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tec-9 01:27 Too short. 01:27 CHARCOAL 01:28 what roleplay tywin 01:28 tell meeeheee 01:31 the one where you were france and I was poland 01:31 yey 01:31 okay 01:31 but 01:31 yuri 01:31 or did he die or something 01:31 hit by bus maybe? 01:31 brb cookies 01:32 lets just say ISAF and SAEMA combined together and created world peace 01:32 And we fought of an alien invasion 01:32 The end 01:32 Russia has problems with terrorists from Georgia 01:33 what 01:33 It used to. 01:33 this already has happened? 01:33 I don't know if it still does. 01:34 and the world united to bring peace to our nation and our futures 01:34 so yuri exploded 01:34 So you guys wanna start a new RP? 01:34 sure 01:34 more like SAEMEA and ISAF joined together to make a united provinces 01:35 so you're saying 01:35 yuri died of old age? 01:35 He's like 26 01:35 we were doing an RP BRB 01:35 yeah AoA 01:35 he died 01:35 of old age 01:35 26 01:36 old 01:36 What is this? The Aztecs? 01:36 26 in 2012 01:36 this took place in 2050 beyond 01:37 64 01:37 well if we started the RP in 2050 it would be a mess as since yuri is considered France in EU3 01:37 what 01:37 So 01:37 I am Russia now tywin? 01:37 bro 01:38 Let me see yuris RP 01:38 I am considered Russia in ETW 01:38 is China taken? 01:38 what year tywin 01:38 ok lets get an RP going where were countrys in europe for ETW 01:38 YAY 01:38 Prussia 01:38 im taking France 01:38 Prussia and France...NEXT 01:39 Does Israel count? 01:39 no 01:39 tywin 01:39 be careful 01:39 If not im Russia 01:39 Middle East 01:39 remember 01:39 Catholic nations 01:39 face uprisings 01:39 Bro AOA you would be the Ottoman empire 01:39 Ottoman Empire 01:39 I can see it now 01:39 UK 01:39 surrounded in Moscow 01:40 because he is crappy at ETW 01:40 and 01:40 he didnt decide to attack ottomans early on 01:40 Ok now its 1700 and Im going to find a map of TW 01:40 Why didnt anyone take Bavaria 01:40 PSK 01:40 are you in this? 01:40 And the RU Army puts a bullet in 513s head 01:40 Nah. 01:40 Good luck ops 01:41 I seriously doubt you would get to me 01:41 Prussia is one of the best 01:41 Russia kinda sucks 01:41 Cuz we're Russian like that 01:41 but 01:41 I conquered Europe as Russia 01:41 so it can be done 01:41 now 01:41 I didnt exactly do it mysel 01:41 *myself 01:41 http://www.dartmouth.edu/~gov46/ottoman-empire-1580.gif 01:41 I had helpers 01:41 Spain 01:42 Genoa 01:42 The Knights of St. John almost stayed alive 01:42 Ok im going to be the lead power 01:42 then I invaded 01:42 Prussia 01:42 Ok name your countrys except france 01:42 Prussia! 01:42 Ill name them off 01:42 Ottoman Empire 01:42 France, UK, Spain 01:42 UK 01:42 ew 01:42 those countries 01:42 are nub 01:43 Prussia tywin 01:43 Russia, poland, Sweden and austria 01:43 Austria 01:43 if I cant be prussia 01:43 Austria 01:43 ok choose now 01:43 AUSTRIA 01:43 Im france 01:43 we know tywin 01:43 Im United Kingdom 01:44 good luck UK 01:44 I'll take Russia then 01:44 GB doesnt really expand in Europe 01:44 America is where they focus 01:44 BTW 01:44 it stays in america and ussually goes for india 01:44 yeah 01:44 UK 01:44 I would go for Quebec 01:44 since it is held by france 01:44 free it pls 01:45 Ok AOA is Russia, Uk13 is UK, Rampant is prussia and im france 01:45 Mebe after meh masyer plan unfolds 01:45 yey Prussia 01:45 Ops all GB has is a good navy 01:45 their army is okay 01:45 A navy is all I need 01:46 And Marines 01:46 how you get land then 01:46 marines dont exist 01:46 lol? 01:46 Russia is 1700 was Tsardom 01:46 they do as the US 01:46 yes AoA 01:46 well anyone else care to join 01:46 not UK tywin 01:46 I have 01:47 the Kreigsmarine 01:47 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom_Royal_Marines 01:47 when were they formed? 01:47 1755 01:47 1664 01:47 must wait for them then 01:47 The Royal Marines were formed in 1755 as marine infantry for the Royal Navy. 01:48 1664 is their origins 01:48 um nevermind 01:48 okay 01:48 Peter I 01:48 no AoA 01:48 I think 01:48 Konstantin I 01:48 not Peter 01:49 Thats what Wikipedia gave me 01:49 NO CHARCOAL 01:49 lemme see 01:49 What age? 01:49 Its taking place in 1700 right? 01:50 Yeah 01:50 1704 Sophia Peter I and Ivan V wont last lon 01:50 *long 01:51 oh NVM 01:51 yo 01:51 sup peeps 01:51 it said his reign was 1682-1725 01:51 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 01:51 Greetings RU 01:51 ah yes Peter I 01:52 Hello RE 01:52 hey 01:52 well 01:52 tywin left 01:52 Ramp, Ops, and Slopijoe are starting an RP. 01:52 And AoA 01:52 well 01:53 not now 01:53 tywin left 01:53 Oh, yeah. 01:53 BF3, anyone? 01:53 I will soon. 01:53 kk 01:53 Only on Xbox here 01:53 wb\ 01:53 \ 01:53 I'd like to finish what I'm playing. 01:53 charc! 01:53 Welcome back Charcoal 01:53 WB Char 01:53 ythanqu 01:54 gooby pls 01:54 rushun 01:54 pls 01:54 Dolnan! 01:54 *Dolan 01:54 Coincidence? 01:55 lord dolan 01:55 i thank not 01:55 what 01:55 sharcol pls 01:56 pls 01:56 PLS! 01:56 DOLAN 01:56 ANSWER 01:56 dolan has a twitter account 01:57 That's not really a surprise. 01:57 A mother in Utah tried to sell her 13-year-old daughter's virginity for $10,000. 01:57 Ted has a Twiiter account 01:57 -_- 01:57 *Twitter 01:57 Im kicking Utahs ass 01:58 I was not expecting that 01:58 I know AoA 01:58 I follow him 01:58 theres like 6 millions walmart employees 01:58 and only 2 checkout lanes can be open 01:58 I thought it was 4 01:59 i will check 01:59 nope 2 01:59 ok 02:00 you can check if you would like 02:00 My walmart has 4 02:01 Can some1 explain Slender Man to me? 02:01 What needs explaining? 02:01 slender man 02:01 He's a tall cryptid who kills people in the forest. 02:01 he is a dude 02:02 who is tall 02:02 wheres a tuxedo 02:02 has no mouth 02:02 and slits childrens throat at night 02:02 Who wears a tuxedo in the forest? 02:02 Bad news 02:02 Neil Armstrong dies 02:02 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 02:02 GVBGHBNGBHNJJJJJJN 02:02 really? 02:03 yes 02:03 I knew that AoA 02:03 Why not Castro? 02:03 yeah lol 02:03 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? 02:03 damn 02:03 he said he has the olympic medal for most assassination attempts survived, castro does. 02:03 http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/slender-man 02:03 Here, have this. 02:03 illness 02:03 Why not Kim Jong Un 02:04 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 02:04 wb 02:04 Hello again 02:04 WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 02:04 kim Jong Un is young 02:04 not sure about health 02:04 well... 02:05 wb Joe 02:05 Why does everyone freak out about this all of the time? 02:05 It's ALWAYS a case of, no one cares until someone dies. 02:05 at least we didn't have to live with Lenin and Stalin alive (troll) 02:05 I cared about Armstrong 02:05 I need a crew of 3 peeople 02:05 for what 02:06 for conquest 02:06 COMING 02:06 for what? 02:06 In BF3? 02:06 yes 02:06 yeah yeah yeah 02:06 hurry guys 02:06 Sure, I'll join. 02:07 loading up noew 02:07 *now 02:08 PSK is here 02:08 bring yo mics 02:08 Sure. 02:08 got it 02:09 tywin invite me 02:09 I'll be here forever alone 02:10 CAST CREWMEMBERS 02:10 kawii 02:10 me 2 aoa 02:10 -!- Qw3rty! has joined Special:Chat 02:10 me 2 02:10 wat 02:10 qwerty 02:10 Greetings Qwerty 02:10 were leaving AOA and Uk13 to play BG3 02:10 hi 02:10 BG3 02:10 BF# 02:11 F3 02:11 BF3 02:11 You stll fail 02:11 *still 02:11 Lol 02:11 You fail 02:11 The heck did I just read. 02:11 I have the bans 02:11 wbeech 02:11 the ban hammer is going to 02:11 I have the comebacks 02:11 Uk is teh nail 02:11 heheh 02:11 Fuk it im gonna play BC2V 02:11 QW3TY pls 02:12 Ney 02:12 Actually I hate playing as the NVA so nvm 02:13 Why? 02:14 The world may never know 02:14 So i'll play SOTL where no matter what team your on your always American 02:16 wbastard 02:16 RU you there? 02:16 nope 02:17 hasnt said a word 02:17 wb 02:17 RussianEngineer 02:17 *back 02:17 yo 02:17 Wanna play BF3 sometime? 02:17 aight 02:17 ohi 02:17 since you and I are the only 360 players 02:17 my gt is on my page 02:17 so is mine 02:18 coolio 02:18 And now im all alone 02:18 I am now off this chat 02:18 Cy 02:18 Goodbye 02:18 Cya 02:18 -!- Angel of Anarchy has left Special:Chat. 02:19 daym loaded chat 02:19 THE CO-OPs out YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 02:19 YES 02:19 YES 02:19 what? 02:19 YES 02:19 YES 02:19 Ye.... 02:19 NO 02:19 For Spec Ops: The Line 02:19 NO 02:19 NO 02:19 NO 02:19 NO 02:19 YES NO YES NO 02:20 i heard spec ops was meh 02:20 If you only buy games for mp its meh 02:21 If you buy for story it pretty much kicks most of 2010s games asses 02:23 now i have to make a page for the co-op 02:24 wb 02:29 thx 02:30 np 02:35 k i need to read 02:35 baiye 02:35 -!- Qw3rty! has left Special:Chat. 02:35 cya 02:35 DAMN U LAG 02:38 bbl 02:40 Uk 02:40 Do you know this person 02:40 his name is Palerion 02:40 or real name 02:40 Aaron Stewart 02:40 He lives in SC and is almost 14 02:55 OPS 02:56 .. 02:56 Best score ever 03:03 What u want ramp? 03:03 nope 03:04 But I just kicked 33rd ass :P 03:05 in what? 03:07 Spec Ops The Line co-op by myself 03:17 I need some freinds that play Spec Ops The Line -_- 03:18 Hello Losers! 03:18 High Five! 03:18 In the face! 03:19 With a frying pan! 03:19 What? 03:19 join the chat you beetches gawd 03:19 Jet Power 03:20 metro.......FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 03:20 Operation Reclamation 03:20 What does Reclamation mean? 03:21 dced 03:23 so 03:23 how are your jimmies doing, everyone 03:23 im about to launch Operation Lazurus on the Spec Ops wiki 03:28 somebody shooting firecracker at 11:28 in the night -_- 03:29 Fireworks are still common around here, for some reason. 03:29 Its the night damn it 03:36 join my million chat invites tywin 03:36 NAOW 03:36 gawd 03:39 froze guys 03:40 gonna wait like 10 minutes b4 I get on 03:40 just to make sure 03:40 Just reload it. 03:41 You already logged off. 03:41 ya 03:41 no im gonna wait 03:41 you wanna wait BEFORE you turn it ff 03:41 no no 03:41 it proccesses remaining data when its on...not off =3 03:41 oh 03:41 lol 03:42 Hurr] 03:42 when your turn it back on it tried to fix any screwed up data 03:42 you wanna wait like 2 mins if it freezes 03:43 everybody leaves 03:43 is seine crossing 03:44 lol *quits* 03:44 backout 03:44 ig2g like real soon btw 03:44 Ramp your going to be replaced by PSK 03:44 and join the chat pls 03:44 im mean UK 03:45 uks bf3 doesnt work 03:45 it hasnt in like 03:45 forever lol 03:45 DAMN YOU SONY/EA/DICE/Anyone I missed 03:45 DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 03:46 i think it could be your ps3 03:46 that or 03:46 your like using your discs as plates/costers/pizza cutters/frisbees/door knobs/ect 03:47 because way too many of your games screw uo 03:47 WTD 03:47 slots emty 03:47 has a rank in it 03:47 lol wut 03:47 What do? 03:47 Lolwut 03:47 What are we going to do? 03:48 rush pls 03:48 g2g real soon soooooooo asap 03:48 btw tywin........ 03:49 i cannot hear you like at all on mic because jets and such are way louder than mic sound 03:49 and no option to turn mic up/rest down 03:49 soooo if im "ignoring" you thats why 03:49 Damn it, I missed the server button. 03:49 Stupid loader. 03:50 conquest 03:50 what 03:50 grand bazar 03:50 UGH 03:50 other team 03:50 UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:50 echo 03:51 I wonder if I sell BF3 to Gamestop would I be able to buy a PSN card? 03:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GS-SOhoX-vU 03:53 coming back' 03:53 if you do get CS GO =3 03:54 Thats why im gonna buy the card 03:54 So I can snipe the shit out of you 03:54 lol sniping 03:54 uk pls 03:55 ARMA 2 03:55 for the win 03:55 ftw 03:55 dont get DayZ 03:55 just 03:55 dont 03:56 DayZ took al the credit away from ARMA 03:56 yeah 03:56 GayZ 03:56 Evey ARMA 2&3 video has half the comments involving DayZ 03:57 ja 03:57 Fuk it im about to play 1943 03:57 g2g see ya peoples 03:58 add meh ramp meh name is easier 03:58 okay 03:58 should ban uk for being a beetch beefore i go *troll* 03:58 but bya 03:58 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 03:59 On a no rules server, someone manages to get kicked. 04:00 yeah lol 04:00 hold on tywin must update his kick/ban thing on his page 04:06 Aw, my PS3 got disconnected. 04:07 Whatever, I'll just do some more work. 04:25 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 04:25 -!- Charcoal121 has joined Special:Chat 04:25 night 04:25 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 04:26 im out 04:26 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 04:28 I suppose that I'll be leaving then as well. 04:28 See you around. 05:02 url 05:13 -!- Crunchastic has joined Special:Chat 05:13 wat 05:13 URL is here? 05:13 (ayfkm) 05:13 -!- Crunchastic has left Special:Chat. 05:30 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 06:12 -!- Grigor I. Stoyanovich has joined Special:Chat 06:20 10:20 (Moscow) 06:24 -!- Grigor I. Stoyanovich has left Special:Chat. 06:56 -!- Grigor I. Stoyanovich has joined Special:Chat 06:56 -!- Grigor I. Stoyanovich has left Special:Chat. 07:39 -!- Grigor I. Stoyanovich has joined Special:Chat 07:39 -!- Grigor I. Stoyanovich has left Special:Chat. 08:20 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 13:14 -!- Big-Macintosh has joined Special:Chat 13:15 url? 13:18 -!- Big-Macintosh has left Special:Chat. 13:50 -!- Zealot Guy has joined Special:Chat 13:50 URL? 13:50 Are you dead? 13:50 -!- Zealot Guy has left Special:Chat. 13:51 -!- Zealot Guy has joined Special:Chat 13:51 -!- Zealot Guy has left Special:Chat. 14:01 Guys URL is a bot lol 19:48 -!- AbashedRanger has joined Special:Chat 19:48 Hi 19:50 -!- AbashedRanger has left Special:Chat. 21:44 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 21:44 heyllo 21:51 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 22:23 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 22:23 Hi PSK 22:24 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 22:35 Whoops 22:49 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 22:50 Hi 22:50 again 22:51 Hello 22:52 psk 22:52 Yes? 22:53 how come you changed from PSKWhirledEA to just vanilla PSKwhirled 22:53 Because it was confusing to some people. 22:53 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 22:53 I didn't like it either. 22:53 Greetings 22:53 Hi. 22:53 How do you change it 22:53 hi 22:53 You need to do it on http://www.ea.com/ 22:53 Change your username 22:54 If it's not taken, you can simply switch it 22:54 will it change my BLOG 22:54 battlelog 22:55 And everything else EA related. 22:56 Been playing lots of 2142 Vid? 22:58 my battlelog stays the same for some reason 22:58 It takes some time. 22:59 how long 22:59 I don't know, however long it takes the servers to update properly. 22:59 You might want to log out as well. 23:00 done 23:01 -!- 3RDRANGER has joined Special:Chat 23:01 <3RDRANGER> Hi 23:02 Hey 3rd 23:02 changed to xtremegiancaBL OHAI 23:02 I see. 23:03 Legitimate Question: What do you guys think about all of the dinosaur hype in the Battlefield 3 fanbase? 23:03 I think they're nuts for asking DICE a billion times for it. 23:03 <3RDRANGER> DICE's fault for including a dino toy in the game 23:03 Well its a Fun Joke but when i go for a survival game i go to DayZ or Cod zombies Blame 4CHAN LOL 2012 08 26